Conventionally, a game apparatus for imparting vibrations to the main body of the apparatus is known. For example, the game apparatus imparts vibrations to the main body of the apparatus in accordance with the game situation and transmits the vibrations to the fingers and the hands of a user holding the apparatus.
In the game apparatus, however, the vibrations to be imparted to the fingers and the hands of the user are poor in variety.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of imparting vibrations rich in variety to a user, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of imparting vibrations rich in variety to a user.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to an exemplary embodiment is a portable information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a display, stereo loudspeakers, a pair of vibrators, and one or more processors. The pair of vibrators is provided on a left side and a right side of a main body of the information processing apparatus with respect to a center of the display. The one or more processors are configured to: generate sound signals to be output to the stereo loudspeakers, and output the sound signals; generate vibration signals for vibrating the pair of vibrators by vibrations, each having a plurality of frequency components, and output the vibration signals; and control an image to be displayed on the display.
Based on the above, a pair of vibrators provided on the left side and the right side imparts vibrations, each having a plurality of frequency components. This makes it possible to impart vibrations rich in variety to a user.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration signals for vibrating the vibrators by vibrations, each in a frequency range having a predetermined width, may be generated.
Based on the above, the pair of vibrators imparts vibrations, each in a frequency range having a predetermined width (e.g., vibrations in which values equal to or greater than a predetermined magnitude continue in at least one frequency range having a predetermined width). This makes it possible to impart vibrations rich in variety to the user.
Further, the vibration signals generated in the generation and output of the vibration signals may be subjected to predetermined processing and thereby may be able to be decoded into signals, each having a plurality of frequency components.
Based on the above, vibration signals are generated, whereby it is possible to directly control the frequency components of the vibrations to be imparted.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, a first vibration signal for vibrating one of the pair of vibrators and a second vibration signal for vibrating the other of the pair of vibrators may be generated and output.
Based on the above, vibration signals are output to the pair of vibrators. This makes it possible to independently control the vibrators.
Further, the stereo loudspeakers may be provided on the left side and the right side of the main body of the information processing apparatus with respect to the center of the display. In this case, the stereo loudspeakers and the vibrators may be placed at different positions in the main body of the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, loudspeakers are also provided on the left side and the right side of the main body of the information processing apparatus similarly to the vibrators. This makes it easy to independently control vibrations and sounds while performing control by combining the vibrations and the sounds.
Further, the stereo loudspeakers and the vibrators may be placed at positions close to each other in the main body of the information processing apparatus.
Based on the above, the vibrators and the loudspeakers are placed close to each other. This makes it easy to independently control vibrations and sounds while performing control by combining the vibrations and the sounds.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further include a housing to be held by a user with both hands. In this case, one of the pair of vibrators may be placed in a portion of the housing that is held by the user with a right hand, and the other of the pair of vibrators may be placed in a portion of the housing that is held by the user with a left hand.
Based on the above, it is possible to efficiently transmit vibrations to the hands of the user holding a housing of the information processing apparatus.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further include a conversion unit. The conversion unit converts the vibration signals into analog signals, drives the vibrators using the analog signals, and vibrates the vibrators by vibrations, each having a plurality of frequency components.
Based on the above, vibration signals are converted into analog signals. This makes it possible to easily drive the vibrators.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration signals may be generated to obtain vibrations corresponding to the image controlled in the control of the image.
Based on the above, vibrations corresponding to a display image are imparted to the user. This makes it possible to provide a highly realistic experience to the user.
Further, in the control of the image, at least one object may be displayed on the display. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, a position of a vibration source to be perceived based on the vibrations of the pair of vibrators may be controlled in accordance with a position of the object displayed on the display.
Based on the above, an object display position is a vibration source, whereby it is possible to provide a more highly realistic experience to the user.
Further, in the generation and output of the sound signals, the sound signals may be generated to obtain sounds corresponding to the image controlled in the control of the image.
Based on the above, sounds corresponding to a display image are imparted. This makes it possible to provide a highly realistic experience to the user.
Further, in the control of the image, at least one object may be displayed on the display. In the generation and output of the sound signals, a position where sound sources are localized for sounds output from the stereo loudspeakers may be controlled in accordance with a position of the object displayed on the display.
Based on the above, an object display position is a sound source localization position, whereby it is possible to provide a more highly realistic experience to the user.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration signals may be generated to obtain vibrations corresponding to sounds controlled in the generation and output of the sound signals.
Based on the above, vibrations corresponding to sounds are imparted to the user. This makes it possible to provide a highly realistic experience to the user.
Further, in the generation and output of the sound signals, sounds to be output from the stereo loudspeakers may be controlled so that sound sources are localized at a predetermined position. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, a position of a vibration source to be perceived based on the vibrations of the vibrators may be controlled in accordance with the position of localization of the sound sources.
Based on the above, a sound source localization position is a vibration source. This makes it possible to provide a more highly realistic experience to the user.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further include a program storage medium. The program storage medium stores a sound generation program for generating the sound signals and a vibration generation program for generating the vibration signals. In this case, in the generation and output of the sound signals, the sound signals may be generated by executing the sound generation program. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration signals may be generated by executing the vibration generation program.
Based on the above, sounds and vibrations are controlled by executing programs. This enables flexible control.
Further, the information processing apparatus may further include a data storage medium. The data storage medium stores sound data regarding the sound signals and vibration data regarding the vibration signals. In this case, in the generation and output of the sound signals, the sound data stored in the data storage medium may be read to generate the sound signals. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration data stored in the data storage medium may be read to generate the vibration signals.
Based on the above, vibration data and sound data prepared in advance are used. This makes it possible to present vibrations and sounds rich in variety.
Further, in the control of the image, at least one object moving from a corresponding position in a virtual world displayed on the display to a corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area and/or moving from the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area to the corresponding position in the virtual world displayed on the display may be displayed on the display. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, even if the object is placed at the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area, a position of a vibration source to be perceived based on the vibrations of the vibrators may be controlled in accordance with the placement position of the object.
Based on the above, even if an object is placed at a corresponding position in a virtual world outside a display area, the user is caused to perceive a vibration source and thereby can imagine the object placed in the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area.
Further, in the generation and output of the sound signals, even if the object is placed at the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area, a position where sound sources are localized for sounds output from the stereo loudspeakers may be controlled in accordance with the placement position of the object.
Based on the above, even if the object is placed at the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area, the position where sound sources are localized is outside the display screen. This makes it easier for the user to recognize the object placed at the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, even if the object is placed at the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area, the pair of vibrators may be simultaneously vibrated based on distribution of intensities of vibrations corresponding to the placement position of the object, thereby causing a user to perceive the placement position as the vibration source based on the vibrations of the vibrators.
Based on the above, the distribution of intensities of vibrations to be imparted to the pair of vibrators is adjusted. Thus, even in a space formed outside between the pair of vibrators, it is possible to easily set the vibration source.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, if the object is placed at the corresponding position in the virtual world displayed on the display, the position of the vibration source may be controlled in accordance with the placement position of the object.
Based on the above, even if the object is placed at a corresponding position in the virtual world displayed on a display, it is possible to cause the user to perceive the object placed at the corresponding position as the vibration source.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, at least either if the object moves from the corresponding position in the virtual world displayed on the display to the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area, or if the object moves from the corresponding position in the virtual world outside the display area to the corresponding position in the virtual world displayed on the display, the position of the vibration source may be controlled without interruption.
Based on the above, if the object moves from the virtual world within the display area to the virtual world outside the display area, and if the object moves from the virtual world outside the display area to the virtual world within the display area, it is possible to cause the user to perceive the object as the vibration source without interruption.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration signals may be generated such that as the object moves toward a position, in the virtual world, corresponding to a left reference position provided on the left side of the main body of the information processing apparatus, vibrations of the vibrators corresponding to the left side increase, and as the object moves away from the position, in the virtual world, corresponding to the left reference position, the vibrations of the vibrators corresponding to the left side decrease. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, the vibration signals may be generated such that as the object moves toward a position, in the virtual world, corresponding to a right reference position provided on the right side of the main body of the information processing apparatus, vibrations of the vibrators corresponding to the right side increase, and as the object moves away from the position, in the virtual world, corresponding to the right reference position, the vibrations of the vibrators corresponding to the right side decrease.
Based on the above, if the object is moving at a position in the virtual world corresponding to a reference position provided to the left and right of the main body of the information processing apparatus, vibrations to be imparted by the vibrators and corresponding to the reference position are maximized. This makes it possible to cause the user to perceive the moving object as the vibration source with more certainty.
Further, in the generation and output of the vibration signals, if the object has moved to pass through a position, in the virtual world, corresponding to a left reference position provided on the left side of the main body of the information processing apparatus, the vibration signals may be generated such that magnitudes of vibrations of the vibrators corresponding to the left reference position increase in accordance with the movement of the object until the object reaches the position, in the virtual world, corresponding to the left reference position, and after the object has passed through the position, in the virtual world, corresponding to the left reference position, the vibration signals may be generated such that the magnitudes of the vibrations decrease in accordance with the movement of the object. In the generation and output of the vibration signals, if the object has moved to pass through a position, in the virtual world, corresponding to a right reference position provided on the right side of the main body of the information processing apparatus, the vibration signals may be generated such that magnitudes of vibrations of the vibrators corresponding to the right reference position increase in accordance with the movement of the object until the object reaches the position, in the virtual world, corresponding to the right reference position, and after the object has passed through the position, in the virtual world, corresponding to the right reference position, the vibration signals may be generated such that the magnitudes of the vibrations decrease in accordance with the movement of the object.
Based on the above, if the object passes through a position in the virtual world corresponding to a reference position provided to the left and right of the main body of the information processing apparatus, vibrations to be imparted by the vibrators and corresponding to the reference position are maximized. This makes it possible to cause the user to perceive the moving object as the vibration source with more certainty.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the form of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein having an information processing program, an information processing system, or an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a pair of vibrators provided on the left side and the right side imparts vibrations, each having a plurality of frequency components. This makes it possible to impart vibrations rich in variety to a user.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.